This invention relates to an electric fence holder and more particularly to an electric fence holder constructed entirely of resilient plastic material that can be installed on an existing fence, regardless of the location of the fence posts, to support an electrically conductive wire and project it laterally away from the existing fence.
There have been a number of efforts to solve the problems of quick installation of an electric fence with means that avoid shorting of the electric fence. United States patents which describe and illustrate various ones of these efforts include Lenz U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,849; Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,902; Laible U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,090; Young U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,168; Oltmanns U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,247; Heuberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,490; Pope et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,943; and Varela-Hernandez U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,284.
The Lenz patent discloses an electric fence holder comprising metal wires that are twisted together to make rigid legs. There is a hook element at each end of the legs adapted to be hooked onto strands of an existing fence. An insulator is attached to the apex defined by the intersection of the legs, and the insulator has a groove in which an electric wire can rest or about which it can be wrapped. Problems with the fence holder disclosed in the Lenz patent are that it does not positively hold an electric wire. The electric wire must either be rested in the upper portion of an annular groove or it must be wrapped about the insulator groove. Also the Lenz patent is made of metal except for the insulator and, therefore, there is the risk that the electrically conductive wire can contact the legs of the fence holder and be shorted out.
The Wilson electric fence holder describes a metal strap that can be bent to be fitted onto a metal post that would be stuck into the ground. The entire structure of the Wilson patent is metal except for the insulator so, again, the electrically conductive wire can contact a portion of the metal and be shorted out.
The Laible patent discloses an electric fence holder similar to the one disclosed in the Wilson patent except that the strap in the Laible patent is made of an electrically insulated material instead of metal. Nevertheless, the Laible patent requires a separate post be installed in the ground. The Laible patent also does not disclose a simple electric fence holder that can be installed on an existing fence.
The remaining patents referred to show various features that indicate the nature of the art.